german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schwesterherz
Es war ein sehr heißer Tag im Juni, die Sonne brannte heiß vom strahlend blauen Himmel und ein jeder versuchte der Hitze zu entgehen. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden, da unsere Klimaanlage im Wohnzimmer unseres Einfamilienhauses den Geist aufgegeben hatte, den Hinterhofgarten aufzusuchen. Auf einer Sonnenliege, die ich unter den Schattenspendenden großen Kirschbaum gestellt hatte, lag ich und döste dem Wochenende entgegen. Die etwas kühlere Luft dort lockte auch Insekten an, darunter wohl auch Bienen die auf der Suche nach Nektar, unseren Garten besuchten. Je wurde ich aus dieser Stille gerissen als ich rufend die Stimme meiner kleinen Schwester vernahm. "Hast du meine Sonnencreme gesehen?", drang ihre Stimme gedämpft aus dem Haus an meine Ohren. Verwundert drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und rief zurück: "Du bist noch hier?" "Wollte sie das Wochenende nicht mit ihrer Clique verbringen?", dachte ich. „Egal, solange sie mich nicht nervt, hab ich sowieso meine Ruhe." Und machte es mir wieder bequem. "Ich bleibe dieses Wochenende zuhause, ein wenig Sonnenbaden und nichts tun", drang es nun etwas klarer hinter mir. Nach einem Moment der Stille vernahm ich das Rascheln nackter Füße, die durch das Gras tapsten. "Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Sonnencreme geblieben ist, ich dachte du hast noch eine", rätselte meine Schwester über mir stehend. Ich blinzelte kurz damit ich mich an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnen konnte und blickte dann zu ihr herauf. Erschrocken riss ich meinen Kopf sofort wieder zur Seite als ich bemerkte das sie völlig nackt dastand. "Mensch Lana kannst du dir nicht mal was überziehen", fauchte ich sie an. "Och, jetzt tu mal nicht so als hättest du noch nie ein Mädchen nackt gesehen", sagte sie in einem demonstrativ geheuchelten Unterton in ihrer Stimme. "Sie weiß also von meinen Besuchen auf einigen Pornoseiten im Internet", kombinierte ich und versuchte mit abgewandtem Blick die Tube unter der Sonnenliege zu finden. Irgendwann fand ich sie auch und hielt sie ihr entgegen. "Ich habe deine Anspielung verstanden, aber doch nicht die eigene Schwester. Einen Restanstand besitze sogar ich, auch wenn du mir das nicht glauben magst", sagte ich wahrheitsgetreu. "Wer's glaubt wird Selig du perverses Dreckschwein." Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr wie sie in die Hocke ging und mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme sprach: "Elia du bist ein Heuchler, das weißt du besser als ich, nichts macht dich geiler als der Gedanke mich mal ficken zu dürfen." Weiterhin meinen Kopf abgewandt lachte ich laut los. "Das glaubst du doch selber nicht Lana, erzähl keinen Schwachsinn." Sie erhob sich aus der Hocke, warf die Tube mit der Sonnencreme wieder auf den Boden und positionierte sich vor die Sonnenliege. "Na gefällt dir was du siehst?", fragte sie mich und berührte lüstern ihren Körper. "Schau nur genauer hin. Diesen Körper wirst du niemals..." "Jetzt reicht es mir aber mit dir. Hast du ein Rad ab dich so aufzuführen", schrie ich sie nun an. "Weißt du überhaupt was du da gerade machst?" Sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte mich erschrocken an. "Ich will das Wochenende genießen mit Nichtstun und du ziehst so eine Show ab, nur weil ich auf Pornoseiten surfe, mach und verpiss dich", keifte ich sie erbost an, schloss wieder meine Augen und hoffte sie würde nun Ruhe geben. "Fick dich du Wichser, du hast ja keine Ahnung von mir", bekam ich von ihr noch an den Kopf geworfen und hörte wie sie davon rannte. "Endlich wieder alleine", dachte ich und nur die eine oder andere Biene störte wieder die vollkommene Stille. Aber es wollte mir einfach nicht gelingen wieder diese Ruhe in mich zu lassen. Immer wieder schwirrte mir Lana, mit ihrem peinlichem Verhalten, durch den Kopf. Es ließ mir einfach keine Ruhe. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten daliegen kam mir ein kranker Gedanke in den Sinn. "Was ist, wenn sich meine kleine Schwester in mich verliebt hatte?", grübelte ich während ich zur Terrassentür blickte, die offen in das Wohnzimmer sehen ließ. "So was soll ja schon mal vorgekommen sein." Ich verwarf den Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war und widmete mich wieder der Sonnenliege und dem schönen Wetter. "Wie lange schon", fragte ich sie traurig, obwohl ich die Antwort schon ahnte. Sie lag schluchzend auf ihrem Bett, ihren Kopf in das Kopfkissen gedrückt und ihr gedämpftes weinen drang zu mir herüber. Ich hatte mich dazu entschieden der Sache doch nachzugehen, denn es ließ mich überhaupt nicht mehr los. Sie hob langsam ihren Kopf und sah mich verzweifelt an. Ich sah es an ihrem Blick, den sie mir durch das Zimmer warf, dass sie mir im Garten eine ganz billige Scharade vorgespielt hatte. Wir sahen uns nur an, vielleicht eine halbe Ewigkeit blieben unsere Augen aufeinander haften, bis sie sich räusperte und dann jammernd sagte: "Seit einem Jahr versuche ich meine..." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab, da ihr ein heftiges Schluchzen die Stimme raubte, gefolgt von dicken Tränen die ihr über die Wangen liefen. Nach einem Moment in der sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen begann sie erneut. „Seit einem Jahr versuche ich meine Gefühle zu dir zu unterdrücken", beendete sie den Satz, indessen sie sich behutsam aufrichtete und auf der Bettkante platz nahm. Noch immer wurde sie von einem heulenden Schluckauf gebeutelt, als ich beschloss mich wortlos zu ihr zu setzen und meinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. Mit der Zeit wurde sie leiser, doch zitterte sie noch immer am ganzen Körper, als hätte sie eine beißende Kälte fest umklammert. Schweigend, in den Arm nehmend versuchte ich sie zu trösten, während sie Geistesabwesend hervorbrachte: „Ich liebe dich Elia", hielt sie für einen Moment inne und ich spürte wie sie sich verkrampfte. Doch sprach sie weiter. "Ich habe wirklich versucht meine Gefühle zu dir zu unterdrücken, doch hat es mich jedes Mal zerrissen", klagte sie leise und ihre Körperspannung erschlaffte schlagartig dennoch beruhigte sich immer weiter. Ich schwieg noch immer, wusste nicht wie ich auf das Geständnis ihrer Liebe zu mir reagieren sollte, aber ich spürte das ihr es gut tat all diese Last loszuwerden die so lange auf ihren Schultern lag. So saß ich eine ganze Weile neben ihr bis sie die Stille brach. "Ich verzehre mich nach dir", brachte sie hervor. Von alldem geschockt war es wohl an mir meine Gedanken zu ordnen und ihr meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. „Lana...", versagte mir die Stimme, die sich in ein tiefes Loch verzogen hatte und ich sie nicht wieder finden konnte. Sie sah mich traurig lächelnd an als ich es nochmals versuchte. "Lana..." Bevor ich noch irgendetwas hervorbringen konnte, spüre ich ihre heißen Lippen auf meinen denen ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. "So weich", dachte ich und meine Sinne drehten sich in ein absolutes Gefühlschaos. „Sie sind so weich." Für ein kurzes erstarrtes Leben wollte ich sie von mir stoßen und ihr eine scheuern, doch brachte ich es aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund nicht über mich. Ich zerfiel in tausend Gefühle, die durch meinen verwirrten Verstand rasten, dafür schien die Zeit um mich herum still zu stehen. Meine Umgebung verwandelte sich in eine andere Welt in der nur sie zu existieren zu schien, in die ich vollkommen eintauchte und wohl nie wieder entkommen würde. Irgendwann, ich wusste nicht wirklich wie viel Zeit vergangen war, spürte ich ihre Hände auf meinem Gesicht ruhen und sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Ihre weiche Zunge legte sich auf meine und es ergoss sich ein Wasserfall, bestehend aus lieblichen Bewegungen, einen zaghaften Kuss beginnend. "Ich will dich spüren", wimmerte sie leise in mein Ohr nachdem dieser taumelnde Kuss ein kribbelndes Ende fand. Jeder Millimeter ihres Körpers versprühte eine Sehnsucht nach Liebe. Doch wollte sie das ich ihr diese eine bestimmte Liebe gab. Ich sah an ihr hinunter, vor mir saß ein Mädchen mit einem jungen, zarten Körper der so zerbrechlich wirkte. Sie war gerade im Begriff sich in eine junge Frau zu verwandeln. Ich berührte ihre kleinen Brüste, die sich so weich und geschmeidig anfühlten und ich fühlte eine zerreißende Lust in mir aufsteigen, die mir falsche Zuneigung zu meiner Schwester gaben. Sie streichelte mir liebevoll über meine Wange. "Bitte schenk mir Liebe", strahlte sie mich an und ich wusste das sie sich mir hingeben wollte, doch ich riss mich unbeholfen von ihr los und drückte sie von mir weg. "Das kann nicht funktionieren Lana. Ich meine mit uns beiden. Wir sind Geschwister und wir können uns nicht einfach ineinander verlieben", flüsterte ich erregt. An den Schultern gepackt konnte ich spüren wie mein Entschluss, der fast zu spät kam, einen Schlussstrich unserer nie geteilten Liebe bedeutete. Ihr Gesicht, eben noch voller Lust und Leidenschaft erfüllt, verzog sich zu einer versteinerten Grimasse und ich konnte spüren das ihr das Herz in ihrer Brust zerschmolz. Doch es durfte einfach nicht sein, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. So saßen wir lange nebeneinander und starrten in eine lähmende Zuneigung die wir uns aufrichtig teilten. Einige Zeit später, nachdem sie sich wieder bekleidet hatte, saßen wir uns am Esstisch der Küche gegenüber und aßen eine Kleinigkeit. "Sie hat es besser aufgenommen als ich erwartet hatte", dachte ich, als ich ihre noch immer zitternde Hand beobachtete, wie sie zur Gabel griff. Die Offenbarung ihrer Gefühle die sie zu mir hegte, hatten wohl eine gewaltige Last von ihren Schultern geschaufelt. Ich betrachtete sie zwischen einem Bissen genauer und habe das Gefühl es ginge ihr nun besser. Nachdem unsere Teller leer waren nahm ich die Pfanne vom Herd, und verteilte die Reste des Kaiserschmarrns auf unseren Tellern, als ich wieder ihr gegenüber saß, stellte ich nochmals fest: "Du hast dich wirklich in mich verliebt?" Das beruhigende Lächeln das sie noch vor Sekunden auf ihrem Gesicht trug, war verschwunden. Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends in einen Schleier aus Traurigkeit und ihre Schultern sanken herab. Sie schwieg. Starrte nur auf ihren Teller herab und stocherte lieblos darin herum. Irgendwann sagte sie mit feuchten Augen: "Elia, ich liebe dich nun mal, daran lässt sich nichts ändern und da du es endlich weißt, ich schäme mich für meine Gefühle nicht." Der Trotz in ihrer Stimme, den sie am Ende ihres Satzes in ihre Stimme gelegt hatte, konnte ich kaum ignorieren. Ich legte meine Gabel zur Seite und sah sie lange an. Dann fragte ich sie: "Wohin glaubst du soll das alles hinführen?" "Was glaubst du was ich tun soll, meine Gefühle einfach abstellen?", schrie sie mir entgegen und warf ihre Gabel in den Teller. "Das funktioniert nämlich nicht so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst, dass man einfach einen Schalter umlegt und alles ist wieder gut." Sie erhob sich aufgekratzt von ihrem Sitzplatz wobei sie den Stuhl hinter sich umstößt und dieser dann mit einem Knall auf der Seite liegen blieb. Nun schrie sie mich im Stehen an: "Glaubst du allen ernstes das ich nicht wüsste das es falsch ist den eigenen Bruder zu lieben, aber es ist jetzt nun mal so", faucht sie mich an und ihr liefen wieder verzweifelte Tränen über die Wangen die schwermütig auf dem Boden fielen. "Was also rätst du mir, was ich mit meinen Gefühlen tun soll lieber Bruder?", wimmerte sie die letzten Wortfetzen aus ihrer Kehle heraus. Ich saß da und sah, wie meine Schwester aufgelöst dastand, mit Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln die mich bedrohlich anfunkelten. "Ich weiß noch nicht was wir tun können", versuche ich ihre Pein zu verstehen. "Du weißt es auch nicht..." Sie brach vor mir auf dem Tisch zusammen und heulte, das Gesicht in den Fäusten vergraben, ihr zerstörtes Seelenheil nach außen. "Vielleicht ist es das Beste wenn ich von einer Brücke springe. Dann brauch ich mir so eine Scheiße nicht mehr antun." Sie schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch sodass die beiden Teller hüpften und ich es mit der Angst zu tun bekam. "Lana sag nicht so was", stotterte ich. "Das willst du dir nicht antun." Sie hob ihren Kopf und ich beobachtete wie sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Mund abzeichnete. "Wieso denn nicht. Ich ertrage es nicht mehr länger meine Gefühle abtöten zu müssen, um den Tag überhaupt zu überstehen." So blickten wir uns lange an bis ich das Schweigen brach: "Ich werde es nicht tun können, denn ich liebe dich nicht. Deine Liebe zu mir darf einfach nicht sein." Sie sah mich mit ihren großen blauen Augen leer an und schlug abermals auf den Tisch. "Dieses Leben führe ich nicht Elia. Dann sterbe ich lieber", zischelte sie versprechend über den Tisch, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stürmte aus der Küche, Richtung Obergeschoss und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Wenn sie nur wüsste das ich mich auch nach ihr verzehre, aber es darf nicht sein, niemals. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Love Story Kategorie:NSfdA Kategorie:Psycho Kategorie:Löschanträge